nice meeting you part 3
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: and so the adventures of the vampire king and queen moved on as they encountered the humans reallys sorry for the late updates


"marshall!" yelled marceline in astonishment "dont scare me like that!"

"oh sorry.."  
marceline was too tired she was not used getting up in the morning since she was a queen vampire in training

"how long are you planning too sleep?" said marshall

"okey okey i'll stand up happy?" marceline stands up and pick up her scarf

" i guess we better leave humbo and humba here huh?"said marceline

"i guess so, we dont want them to be seen by the humans"

and so marceline and marshall left there thorn up teddy bears in marceline's coffin and headed toward the weird soul sucking machine, on the clift was a portal to the humans

"before we go you better drink this" marshall hand over a bottle of invisbility potion to her

"what's this?"

"invisibility potion , we dont want to be saw by the humans,"

"why not it's not like were gonna kill them,"

"well.. you see.. humans are fragile creature's.. and they dont want things that are different"

"well that's kinda unfair"

"well it's just how it is , anyway.. lets go back to invisbility potions,  
these potions will only last three hours if we dont get back to the portal humans might execute us!"

"okey"

"so are you ready?" said marshall holding marceline's hand

"definetly"

and both of them jump through the portal, as the two of them were gonna jump one of marceline's shoes was left behind, the portal leaded to a dark cave oustide of the cave were houses .

"oh no my shoe was left out" said marceline

"shhhh" a human entered the cave with a match light on

"is anybody out there?" said a blond haired human boy

"marshall is he human?"  
" yep he's are human"

"hmm.. they look almost like us" whispered marceline

"yeah almost.."

the blond human finally took a break "whew its so hard working here in Aaa" he siad drinking his water

"anyway about the potion marshall how much time do we got left?"

"i say about a few minutes or so the potion works deifferently in the nightospere than here"

"cool"

marshall look at marceline closely "hey marceline wanna prank this guy?"

"prank?"

"yeah it"ll be fun"

"uhmm okey.."

marshall grab marceline's hand " follow my lead"  
and so the two undead kids went closer to the humans,

the two using there shadow scared the blonde human boy away "WAAA!"

"*giggle* woah you humans are scaredy cats" whispered marshall

"show yourself!" said the human struggling to stand up

"psst marshall i think were in trouble" whisepered marceline

"waa? no way im gonna mess with him more"

marshall runned around the human finally the human (by luck) somehow manage to trip marshall

"oww!" said marshall the potion finally disappered revealing marshall and marceline on the human

"my word who are you?"sadi the blonde headed human

"ohh snap!" marceline headed over to marshall and tried to hssh

"woah woah relax im not gonna hurt you" said the human

"hsssssssssssh!"

"woah!" the human look around and tried to calm the two undead kids he reach deep down his pocket and found a half eaten sandwhich "here!"

"do you think were some kind of animal!" said marceline

"woah sorry sorry!" the human back down a bit " anyway what are you guys?"

"my mom said to never talk to stranger" said marceline marshall finally got up

"psst let's get out of here" whispered marshall

"woah woah you guys are gonna leave? look maybe we got off in a wrong start i am the head of this village" said the human the two undead kids were quiet

"ooo..key.. you guys like some music?" the human put his hand in his pocket and got a harmonica , the human finally started playing, marceline and marshall started to feel the rhythm and started tapping and such

"you like that?" the blond human continued to play more the music was stop by a villagers voice

" chief chief a grass ogre has stumbled upon the vilage"  
the blond human turned around and gave them one last look " well then ive got to go" said the blond human gaving them each a pat, after that marshall was looking aound the cave

"what are you doing marshall?"

" im trying to put my name in this cave so when im older they'll know that this cave is mine"  
marshall got a stick and put a giant M at the cave's walls

"you know humans are kinda nice"said marceline

"well that's how they all act when there not chasing you with pitchforks"

"so anyway shall we head back my other foot is kinda cold "

"sure"

**a/n sorry for the late updates but i finally finished part 3 :D**


End file.
